Straw Hammer Pirate
by Katomi-sama
Summary: Winter is a young girl who is traveling the seas looking for her family heirloom. On one of her stops at an island some strange pirates arrive and after finding out she ate a devil fruit that shrinks weapons, ask her to joins. Before she can accept some pirates invade the island now it's up the her and the straw hat pirates to save the small town.
1. Chapter 1

"Ocean ocean ocean ocean…ship…ocean ocean ocean…wait ship?" A girl said while looking up from the town's port. The girl was wearing a dark strange hood over her and it covered up most of her body. "Is that a pirate's ship?" She said while leaning over the side of a small fence at the port. "Great another pirate ship and here I thought I scared all the other pirate's away for good." She said with a sigh while reaching for a necklace that had several keychain looking hammers on it. "Which one should I use for these people maybe this one?" She said happily while grabbing one of the keychain hammers as it suddenly grew to the size of a war hammer. "This will be more than enough to take down that small ship." She said with a slight laugh as she waited at the dock with a strange red and silver hammer.

"Hey, look there is someone at the docks maybe they will through us a welcome party!" Luffy said while sitting on his favorite spot on the ship. "I doubt it Luffy that person doesn't seem friendly." Nami said while looking at one of her maps. "If it's a fight that guy wants then he can try!" Zoro said while taking out one of his swords. "Ya Zoro you go get them!" Usopp said while preparing a sling shot surprise. "You shouldn't hide behind people and go out and fight for yourself!" Nami said in a slightly aggravated voice. "What the hell are they doing on that ship? They do realize I can hear everything they are saying right?" The girl asked herself while wondering if the ship was really filled with idiots like them. "Idiots or not they are gonna either die or leave this village." She said while preparing an attack plan.

"I hope that guy can be talked into some sense we don't want to cause trouble…at least until we get some food and have a nice meal." Nami said while putting her map up to a safer place in case things got out of hand. As their ship hit the dock Luffy was the first to hop out of the boat and walked over to the cloaked person who was looking at the ground. "Leave now you damn pirates or else." The girl said trying to make her voice slightly deeper so they wouldn't think she was just some weak girl with a hammer. "All we wanted to do was buy some food and stay a night maybe." Luffy said while looking at the person in a strange way. "I've heard that before, let me guess next you will raid the village, take all of our things, then just leave." She said while gripping her hammer even tighter.

"Judging by how this place is pretty close to the grand line I guess you get a lot of pirates here don't you?" Nami said while getting off the ship, followed by Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji. "We use to, but now all the other pirates are too big of wimps to come here." She said while getting excited, almost talking like a normal girl. "You're really short for a guy you know." Zoro said while getting near her, then the girl backed up a bit. "Damn bastered…" She said while remembering she wanted them to think she was a man. "Listen we promise we won't hurt anyone in this village okay?" Luffy said with a big grin spread across his face. After she saw that sincere it reminded her of a red haired pirate that promised the same thing once, and kept that promise.

"Fine you can go into the village, but I'll go with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid you damn giant." She said while looking angrily at Zoro, even though Zoro isn't exactly the tallest guy in the world. "Yay! Thanks!" Luffy said while starting to walk to the village. After they got into the village most of the people there just ignored them a little. "I wonder why they don't attack us or yell at us. After all if we got that kind of a greeting from you then I expected everyone here to hate us." Sanji said while walking with Zoro and Luffy. "They do hate pirates, they just trust my judgment. "She said while walking near them, and then she remembered she still had a hammer out so she shrunk it and put it up.

Luffy was just about to ask how she did that then he saw a giant restaurant and ran into it as fast as he could. The girl left temporarily then came back without her cloak. "I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier, my name is Winter." Winter said while holding her hand out in a polite way to shake hands with Luffy. Winter had long blonde hair that went up to her waist and baby blue eyes. She had on a vest type of shirt with two cotton ball looking things on it, and she wore a white skirt with blue pants under it, which matched perfectly with her top, it kind of looked like a dress. She wore two sweat band looking bracelets one on each hand and some blue boots and long white socks. She had a slightly bigger chest than Nami and more curves than her also, but very slightly, she was also shorter than her.

Luffy looked confused for a moments, and so did the rest of the crew until Winter got fed up with it. "I'm the person in the cloak you met at the dock." She said in a slightly annoyed look. Everyone almost spit their food out when they found out she was a girl all along. "You're a girl!" Zoro said while looking at the cute girl that earlier was threatening to kill them. "So what if I am a girl doesn't change the fact that I'm still watching you guys so you don't do anything to this village." She said while looking at the person who made fun of her earlier. "Is everything okay over here?" The bartender, Barry, said while looking at all them. "Everything is fine here Barry just doing my job for the last week I'm here. "Has it already been seven months since you've been here?" Barry said in a puzzled voice.

"It's only been six, but I wanted to leave a little earlier than usual, I just feel like I'm so much closer to my goal now." Winter said while giving Barry a reassuring smile. "What does he mean by you leaving here isn't this you're home village?" Luffy asked in a puzzled voice. "Nope, I travel around a lot because I'm looking for something, and if all my leads are correct the item is a part of the one piece so that's where I'm headed." Winter said with a sweet smile that could melt anyone's heart. "Great another idiot going for the one piece without a clue what they are getting into." Nami said in a depressed voice.

"Wait, so you're going to try to be the king of pirates?" Luffy said with a slightly defensive tone. "No, I just want one item from it, that's all. I could care less about some title because I am not exactly an outgoing person who could be a queen." Winter said while sipping a bit of lemonade that Barry got out for her. "Besides even if I did become the queen I ate a devil fruit so I can't swim. Not only that, but the devil fruit I ate can't help me prevent going into the water either so I really am useless on the sea." She said in a bit of a sad tone

"I ate a devil fruit also, but I'm still going to be king of the pirates…WAIT YOU ATE A DEVIL FRUIT?!" Luffy asked in a shocked tone while the others just changed their facial expressions. "YOU ATE A DEVIL FRUIT AND YOU'RE STILL TRYING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Winter exclaimed after hearing about Luffy's dream. "Of course I am why shouldn't I?" Luffy asked in a confused tone. "Because being the king of pirates means you are always at the sea and you can't swim so you could die." Winter said in a slightly annoyed voice. "Well you're traveling on the sea all by yourself even though you ate a devil though you ate a devil fruit." Luffy said while giving a big grin.

"Well I need to find something kind of like a family heirloom so I don't have much of a choice now do I?" Winter said while looking at the ground. "Wait before we discuss anything else what is your devil fruit power Winter?" Nami asked while interrupting Luffy's and Winter's conversation. "I have the power to shrink things, well weapons to be more precise." Winter said in a calm voice. "That's all you can do right?" Nami asked hoping it was all. "Yep, that's all, besides the fact I can change it back to its original size that's it." Winter said while reaching into her pocket and grabbing the hammer from earlier, and then made it bigger. "Well at least that isn't to strange." Nami said while looking at Luffy.

"Hey, my power is fun though!" Luffy said while stretching out his cheek. "Anyway how long do you guys plan on staying here? After all I said I would keep an eye on you guys while you stayed here." Winter said while going back to her lemonade. "Only for one night, that should be long enough to get all of the things we need then set off sail again in the morning." Nami said while looking at a small list of things she wrote down that she needed. "Hey, I know why don't you join my crew!" Luffy said in an enthusiastic voice. "I feel bad for her, she doesn't have much of a choice." The whole crew thought as they saw Winter's expression change. "Listen I wouldn't even have to be sailing the ocean if it wasn't for pirates. The old pirate king stole my families heirloom, Thor's hammer." Winter said while Luffy's face turned into confusion.

"What's a Thor's hammer?" Luffy asked in a confused voice hoping she would tell him. "Thor is the god of thunder and he had a hammer that was given to my family, or something like that." Winter said while thinking about the hammer. "That's so cool!" Luffy said while laughing. "All I know is I need to get it back as soon as I can so that's why I'm searching for the one piece." Winter said with a sweet smile then almost immediately started drinking her third lemonade. "Then why don't you join my crew and we can search for it together, after all we are heading in the same direction!" Luffy said with hope filling his eyes. "Winter we have a problem! There are pirates at the port and they are coming into the town!" Barry said while coming back into the store, after smoking a cigarette. "Shit! Luffy if you guys help me I'll consider joining." Winter said as she left the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

"It ended that fast…what are these guys?" Winter thought to herself as she saw tons of pirates all knocked out cold around her. She had asked for them to help her get rid of them, and in a split second it was over. Winter didn't even have any time to think of what to do. "So does this mean you'll join my crew now?" Luffy asked in an ecstatic voice as he approached a confused Winter. "What are you guys! You can't be human if you could take down all of those men that fast. Even I would have had a little bit of trouble with all those men!" Winter exclaimed while looking at the crew. "HOW MEAN! WE ARE HUMAN! WE JUST HAPPEN TO BE REALLY STRONG!" Luffy yelled in an offended voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you, but I'm just not use to seeing a whole pirate crew being taken out by a small crew like your crew." Winter said in an apologetic tone.

"I guess it's okay but you said you would join my crew if we beat them right Zoro?" Luffy asked Zoro to make sure he had heard it correctly. "She said she would consider it didn't she Usopp?" Zoro then asked Usopp, hoping he would have the correct answer. "How did you not hear her angelic voice Zoro! She said she would consider it in the sweetest voice in the world." Sanji said while standing next to Winter. "Who the hell asked you?" Zoro said in an extremely pissed off voice. "Sanji and you are both correct I said I would consider it, now let me have some time to myself to think about it some more." Winter said while starting to walk off.

"What should I do now? I did say I would consider it, but who knew they would be that strong? I guess I could join up, but I was planning on leaving the sea life as soon as I get my hammer back. If I join them I could get attached then my goal might change. What the hell should I do now!" Winter said while rolling on the ground in a cave that she found the first week she was on the island. "It would be fun though…" Winter said to herself in a low voice. "I guess I could join them for a little while and see how it goes. If I don't like the life of a pirate then I could always go back to my old life, can't I?" Winter asked herself while getting up. "Is anyone here?" A voice came from outside the cave.

"Didn't I tell them I needed time to think!" Winter said while she walked out of the cave and spotted Zoro. "Oh, it's just you." Zoro said while he saw Winter. "What do you mean "it's just you"? Didn't I tell you guys I needed time to think?" Winter said in an angry voice. "You did, but I went out because I thought I saw something, and before I knew it I was lost." Zoro said while staring at Winter. "How did you get lost that easily? This is a really small island you know most people don't get lost that easily." Winter said in a dumbfounded voice. "I don't have a good sense in direction I guess. Anyway can you show me back to town?" Zoro asked Winter, hoping she knew a fast way to get there. "Geez, you're like a little kid." Winter said in a slightly sarcastic voice. "Will you show me or not?" Zoro said. "Of course I shall, now just follow me closely and don't wander off." Winter said with a smirk.

After Winter and Zoro made it back safely to the village Winter started looking for Luffy. "Where did that guy run off to?" Winter asked herself while looking around. "He might be at the ship with the rest of the crew." Zoro said after he noticed she was looking for them. "I guess that seems about right." Winter said with a small laugh. "So, have you decided if you are going to join our crew?" Zoro asked while they walked to the ship. "I think I might say yes, but you see I planned to stay on dry land after I find my hammer. I just don't want that plan to change by getting attached to you guys." Winter said while looking up at the sky.

"Zoro! Winter!" Luffy yelled as they came into view. "It's my precious Winter-chan!" Sanji said while looking at Winter. "What's with the "Winter-chan" thingy?" Winter whispered to Zoro. "Don't worry he's just an idiot." Zoro said while going onto the ship. "I heard that you damn swordsman!" Sanji yelled in an angry voice. Right when Winter started climbing up Sanji walked over to her. "Grab my hand Winter-chan a lady like you shouldn't have to climb onto a boat." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes. "I'll be fine." Winter said as she jumped over Sanji and made a perfect landing on the boats deck.

"AWESOME!" Luffy said while Winter dusted off her skirt, even though it was perfectly clean. "It was nothing I do stuff like that all the time." Winter said while blushing a little since she was never really complemented. "So will you join my crew?" Luffy asked, hoping it would be a yes. "I guess since we are going the same way it wouldn't hurt too much." Winter said while trying not to make eye contact. "Yay so let's set sail!" Luffy said to Nami who was a bit happy to have another girl onboard. "Luffy don't you think she might want to say good bye to the people of this village?" Usopp asked while looking at Luffy. "It's alright, they all knew I would leave without them knowing so it shouldn't be much of a shock to them. Besides I never really got to know anyone except for Barry, but I don't like sad good byes so let's set sail." Winter said while smiling with a sweet smile.

_Finished finally! If anyone likes this please make a review so I will know if I should continue or if I should make a different story with a different plot. Anyway I need to go do…stuff. Make sure to leave a review if you liked it, or even if you don't :P_


End file.
